Christmas Cheer
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: Mei Ling does the impossible. She gets Snake to go Christmas Shopping with her. A bit of friendship fluff. A small mention of Otacon/Snake, but mostly fluff.


Hello everyone, Merry Christmas! ^^ I was looking back on my fics and realized that I haven't done a Christmas fic for Metal Gear Solid. I went out to change that since I have the time to do it this year. Since Christmas is a happy time of year so I tried to make Snake a bit happy. Not happy go lucky because that's not Snake, but I thought why not give a little Christmas cheer. I thought this was pretty cute and I hope you guys think so too.

Now before we begin I don't own Metal Gear Solid. That belongs to the brilliant Hideo Kojima.

Now let's begin ^^

Metal Gear Solid

Christmas Cheer

Snake didn't know why he was here. It didn't make any sense to him and Mei Ling wasn't helping any. She just kept smiling as Snake groaned fighting the urge to grab a cigarette, but he knew she wouldn't let him smoke not in a place like this. Out of every place in the world this is the one location he has no previous knowledge of, but because of a certain otaku and a little ray of sunshine, he was here in an electronic store, of all places, in his civilian clothes. A happy Mei Ling, who thought of the idea in the first place, accompanied him. He didn't know what was happening when Mei Ling just showed up at their doorstep and asked for him not Hal. He thought for sure something was wrong until he saw the smile on her face and her fingers around a credit card. Snake knew he was in for it then.

Snake didn't do shopping. Snake didn't like crowds, but Mei Ling convinced him. That and she told him how heartbroken Otacon must be at the fact that Snake doesn't get him a Christmas gift every year. Snake usually didn't let blackmail get to him, but when it came to Hal his heart always softened. His heart became mush the minute she mentioned Sunny. After that, he knew Mei Ling won the battle. Every solider knows when it's time to hang up the towel and admit defeat. So here, he was in an electronics store being dragged around practically by Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling…you know I don't like being here." Snake said looking at the different software and games lined up.

"I know, but you want to get something for Hal and Sunny right?" Mei Ling said looking at the same software with Snake.

"Yes I do, but this isn't my favorite place to be." Snake said picking up a game then putting it back down.

"I know, but think about all the things Hal and Sunny do for you. I'm sure you can sacrifice a couple of minutes in an electronics store." Mei Ling said. At those words, two images popped up in Snake's head. He could see Otacon giving him a tired smile after staying up with him all night during his coughing fit. He could see Sunny giving him her brightest smile as she placed her cooked eggs in front of him. He groaned, "Fine, fine," _Damn it Mei Ling._

Mei Ling gave a triumphant smile, "Good, now let's check out these programs over here."

Snake nodded as he walked with her. Snake didn't know how to tell Mei Ling that he didn't want to give Otacon and Sunny anything to make them remember him by, but Mei Ling wasn't having any of that. Meryl, Johnny, Rose, and Raiden seemed to feel the same way. They wouldn't let Snake just disappear out of their lives because everything was now calm and peaceful. They wouldn't let Snake try to erase his memory from Hal and Sunny's lives. No matter how much Snake wanted to continue living his life in solitude his makeshift family wouldn't let him. He didn't know if he should be happy or angry about that, but he learned to accept it.

He walked around with Mei Ling looking at things that might as well been in a new language. Even though he knew six languages fluently, the language of computers has been one dialect Snake couldn't master. This was more of Hal and Sunny's thing not him, but Mei Ling wouldn't let him growl his way out of it. Neither would Meryl who joined her in her crusade. He walked around to the computer section getting lost instantly. He heard Otacon complaining about needing something for a while now, but Snake couldn't think of what it was. He knew it was for one of his computers or it could be for his laptop he didn't know. He knew Otacon needed it for one of his technology pieces. For Sunny, he heard her talk about getting a computer game for her new laptop.

He didn't know what made him tell Mei Ling their wants when she called two weeks ago. It was still November so Christmas was far away, but Mei Ling thought of a good idea. She figured since Christmas was coming up Snake should try to buy something for Otacon and Sunny. Snake resisted the idea at first. He resisted it to the point of not speaking to Mei Ling when she would call, but a concerned Hal and Sunny made him break his silence. After flashing a triumphant smile, Mei Ling told Snake about her plan. She said it would be a nice gesture to get the things Sunny and Hal wanted for Christmas. Since it would be the one Christmas, where they wouldn't be working or trying to move to another place.

Snake was against the idea at first until his coughing fit hit. He didn't understand it he never had such a bad fit before. He blamed it on the coming wind. During his coughing fit Hal and Sunny stayed with him all night until the spell passed. He told them to go to sleep and leave him be, but Hal and Sunny wasn't having any of that. They stayed with him until he was better. After that night Snake wanted to do something for them, but he didn't know what he could do. He discussed it with Meryl and Mei Ling who came up with a couple of ideas. Before they could put anything in action, they needed to know where they were.

Snake told them they were staying in New York for now. Hal wanted to have their new semi permanent home in New York. Hal picked New York because he did enjoy the city even if it did get so cold in the winter. Hal also felt that it was a good place for Sunny to learn about the world. Also, it was the pinnacle of the United States besides the capital, but there were obvious reasons why Hal didn't want to go to Washington D.C. Snake agreed with that idea wholeheartedly.

When Mei Ling found out where they were, she knew that her idea would work perfectly. It would be easy for her to get Snake out of the house. They would go under the ruse that Mei Ling was sightseeing with Snake. It would make sense since the last time Snake saw the city he was stopping the development of another Metal Gear. Hal agreed that Snake should go out with Mei Ling. He felt it would be nice for him to see the city as a civilian this time around. With Hal on her side, Mei Ling knew she would be able to bring Snake out into the city. She knew that wouldn't make Snake happy, but Mei Ling knew how much Snake cared about Hal and Sunny, even if he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Hmm do you think Hal would need this?" Snake asked holding up a microphone.

"I don't think so. We can talk pretty good on the big screen so his microphone works fine. Didn't he mention something about memory or a new driver for his computer?" Mei Ling asked.

"He said something about getting new memory for something. I think it was for his laptop." Snake said.

"Hmm well then it looks like we're on the right track. Here are the memory cards are any of them familiar?" Mei Ling asked when something came to Snake.

"That's it, a memory card. Sunny mentioned it for that game system Ota…um…Chris bought her." Snake said being mindful not to mention Hal's name aloud.

Mei Ling caught it giving Snake a smile, "Don't worry David I'm sure you can say his name. I'm sure no one is noticing."

Snake picked up one of the memory cards, "You can never be too sure."

Mei Ling smiled _Always the solider._ "Well David what do you want to get Chris and Julie?"

Snake looked at Mei Ling before the realization of her words entered his mind. He smirked, "You know more about this than me. All I know is that Julie needed a new card for her system."

"Well then let's look over here." Mei Ling said grabbing Snake's hand and leading him to the game aisle. Snake was amazed at the way Mei Ling maneuvered around the aisles. If he didn't know she was a computer technician he would have thought FOXHOUND taught her. Her sharp eyes could find games and different electronic pieces that Snake couldn't pick up at all. He looked around trying to figure out what Hal and Sunny found so appealing about these different pieces of technology.

He had the same wonder with Hal's anime. He has watched a couple of episodes with Hal asking questions along the way of course. Hal was more than happy to explain everything. Snake couldn't help the small smirk that came from the image of Hal happily smiling as he explained the plot of one of his favorite animes. Mei Ling giggled, "Thinking about someone?"

Snake groaned before grabbing a game, "No one Mei Ling."

Mei Ling giggled again picking up a wireless USB internet adaptor. _Snake is so funny when he's trying to hide his feelings about Otacon._ She always found it so cute when Snake and Hal tried to hide their feelings for each other from everyone else. Everyone in their immediate circle knew, but they kept quiet for Snake's sake. They only teased him when they wanted a good laugh or when they wanted to see Hal blush. That was always entertaining.

She held up the adaptor to Snake, "Is this something Chris said he needed?"

Snake looked at the box in Mei Ling's hand. He nodded slowly as he read the box, "Yeah, he said he had problems getting on the internet."

"Ok, then, we'll get this. Is there something else he needs?" Mei Ling said putting the box in the little shopping hand basket she picked up.

"Um something about memory like a hard drive or something, but it has to be portable." Snake said.

"Hmm we could get him some memory for his laptop and a portable hard drive. It'll be perfect, come on." Mei Ling said happily grabbing Snake's hand again as they walked further down the aisle. Snake groaned he didn't know shopping would take this long, but it always made Sunny happy when she came back from shopping with either Hal or Mei Ling. He shopped, but he always shopped for himself. This is one of his first times shopping for other people. He figured shopping for others would take longer than shopping for yourself.

Once they stopped, Snake started looking around the game aisle. Mei Ling walked further down towards different hard drives. It wasn't that far away from where Snake was so she knew he wouldn't get lost. Snake looked at different games wondering what would be best for a little girl. He looked at a game called _Call of Duty._ It looked interesting, but he didn't think Hal would approve of Sunny playing a mature rated game. He put the game down going over to look at the puzzle games.

_I wonder…will Sunny like this?_ He thought as he picked it up. It was a combination of puzzle games on one disk. From dominoes to mahjong, they were there.

He read it and decided to keep it. He looked over at the other games wondering if Sunny would like any of them. He knew Hal wouldn't approve of mature games so he looked away from that section. He looked at the games geared towards young children around Sunny's age, but he decided against it.

_Sunny is very mature for her age. I shouldn't get something that doesn't show that, but she is a little girl so I should get something for her age. Damn this is going to be harder than I thought. _Snake thought narrowing his eyes slightly. He could make a decision on what method to use to sneak into the most heavily armed facilities, but he couldn't decide on a game for a little girl. A little girl he cared about and didn't want to disappoint. He didn't know when these feelings entered his heart, but now that they were there he couldn't get them out. He couldn't go back to the cold soldier Solid Snake who didn't care about anyone, but himself. He smirked again he never thought he would be Christmas shopping with Mei Ling for Hal and Sunny. He never thought he would be shopping for his makeshift family. He didn't admit it, but it felt good.

Mei Ling walked over to him, Hal's gifts in the basket, as she smiled. "Did you find something for Julie yet?"

Snake nodded holding up the puzzle game for her opinion, "I picked this out. Is it good?"

Mei Ling nodded, "Yes Julie likes puzzle games. She'll love this David."

Snake nodded placing the game in the basket, "Good, um she wouldn't like this game would she?" He held up another war game as Mei Ling shook her head, "No I don't think Julie is a big fan of war games. Also I don't think Hal would approve of that. You know how he is."

Snake chuckled, "That's true. How about this one?" He picked up a game in a pink box.

Mei Ling looked at it, "Hmm I think she'll like this and besides every girl needs a _Barbie_ item. We'll get this one." She happily placed it in the basket as Snake nodded. He remembers Hal mentioning something like that before.

"So any other games you think she will like?" Mei Ling asked.

Snake looked around the different selections of games. He picked up something in with a blue cover on it, "How about this one?"

He handed Mei Ling the game as Mei Ling took it looking it over. She smiled, "This is a good game. _The Sims 2 _is a great game. It's not that bad and even though it's teen nothing too bad happens. I think she'll like this game. Good, let's look for some more games for her laptop and PSP."

Snake nodded, "Ok,"

Mei Ling didn't grab his wrist this time as they continued to walk down the aisle. Snake pointed out some games that Mei Ling agreed with, other games they put back. Mostly because they didn't know if Sunny would like them. Some games they put back because they didn't think Hal would approve of them. In the end, they bought four games for her laptop, three games for her PSP, a new memory stick for her PSP, and a box set of a shoujo anime she was currently watching. For Hal they bought a new portable hard drive for his laptop, a USB wireless internet adaptor for both his computer and laptop, two box sets of his favorite anime, and a limited edition poster of one of the _Gundam _series.

Mei Ling looked through the contents of the basket. Snake offered to carry it once Mei Ling started putting more things inside it. She objected to it at first, but he reassured her. He didn't mind carrying it. It would give him something to do. He couldn't believe how many things they were buying. There were many things that Hal and Sunny would have to explain to him, but he knew they wouldn't mind. That would probably be the highlight of Christmas this year. He smirked once again at the image of Hal happily explaining the show he was watching as Sunny happily played on her PSP.

Mei Ling giggled, "Thinking again David."

Snake nodded, "Thinking about how far I've made it this year. I didn't think I would be around this long to do Christmas shopping."

Mei Ling gave him a comforting smile as she placed her hand on top of Snake's, "I know, but I'm happy you're here to go Christmas shopping with me. All of us are happy you can celebrate Christmas this year. Now no more thinking about that, it's Christmas, happy thoughts only."

Snake frowned he opened his mouth to fight Mei Ling's statement until he saw the sadness underneath the anger in her eyes. He sighed Mei Ling was trying her hardest to bring him some Christmas cheer. It reminded him of Sunny and the many ways she would try to get him out of his room. He took a breath managing a small grin. He gripped Mei Ling's hand back as her expression softened, "David,"

"Ok, for you and everyone I'll try having happy thoughts about the year." Snake growled softly as Mei Ling smiled, "Good, now that we've done your shopping it's time to do my shopping."

"I thought we were doing your shopping?" Snake asked.

Mei Ling shook her head, "Nope these presents are from you. Now it's time to do my shopping. Do you want to rest for a bit before we continue?"

Snake shook his head, "No, might as well continue. I need the exercise."

Mei Ling smiled as she nodded, "Ok,"

Snake grinned as he walked down the aisle with Mei Ling. He didn't know how many Christmases he had left in him, but he would enjoy as many as he could.

* * *

Wasn't that a nice little friendship fluff with Snake and Mei Ling. I'll probably make a follow up piece about Sunny and Hal's reactions to the gifts they bought, but that will be a little later. Well until next time everyone merry Christmas and happy holidays. ^^


End file.
